A Quickie
by The Shine Queen
Summary: Zoro, Nami, nookie. Oneshot. Not for the kiddies. Profanity, Adult situations.


I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"It's okay to want me, you know. I have no problems with it." His deep voice was quiet, conversational even.

"...what?" Nami blinked at the beautiful tanned back that was glistening in the sun. She swallowed a bit hard. The interplay of muscles that worked as he lifted the weights were fascinating.

After eight years, he had changed. He used to be wiry and eager, but time and experience had made him solid and able. He'd gained weight and height, making him a six foot two wall of muscle. He kept his hair cropped close to his head now and his hairline was tight. He wore different clothing now, (changed it frequently too) and bathed every day. Add to this canny bright jade eyes, a sensual full lipped mouth, and a face that was chiseled, not to mention gorgeous, and you had a fine package. He had become a man, she supposed. A beautiful, much sought after man, she corrected, remembering the way women reacted whenever he went ashore. She tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I said, that it's okay to want me. I don't mind in the least." He turned his head and she could see the gleam of teeth, bright white in his dark, tanned face.

Nami bristled. "Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel? For all you know I want Sanji!"

He chuckled softly. "Oh no you don't. You want me, not that shitty love cook."

"Oh really, Zoro? Prove it to me."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damn him and his closemouthed ass! It was like pulling teeth getting answers out of him sometimes!

"We've been sailing together about six years, right?"

"Yeees." She didn't see where this was going.

"And ever since you met Sanji, he's been fawning over you, right?"

"Right." She frowned slightly, confused

"So, if you really wanted him, you could have had him at any time."

"Well, maybe now I just decided that I wanted to be with him, you baka! Time means nothing!"

"So you say. Yet this doesn't look like the galley and I'm definitely not dartboard brow. Not to mention lately that you've been around me a lot more often than usual. It seems to me that you've made up your mind."

"Oh have I? So tell me Mister Know It All, exactly what is made up in my mind?"

Zoro turned around to face her, putting his weights down at the same time. "You want me but you don't know how to go about getting me. Considering our history together, it's a bit difficult to approach me for anything other than nakamaship. The mikans are fine. The seas are calm. Things have been a bit peaceful. And you haven't been talking about money. So what's left?" He stood up, looking like some kind of dark god with the sun shining brightly behind him.

"You tell me." It was eerie at how simple things were when you looked at them from that angle.

"Me."

"You? Ha ha ha ha ha! You are so full of yourself!" She vaguely wondered where the rest of the crew was. She needed some interference and quick!

"Am I?" He rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head softly. "I don't think so. I'm not quite sure of the extent that you want me, nor why. But what I do know is that you... want... me." His words were exact and there was a strange watchful look on his face as he waited for her response. Giving her a good once over, he thought 'Damn!'

She had turned from a beautiful teenager into a gorgeous woman. She'd let her hair grow out and now it was a flaming mass that swayed near the small of her back. She'd filled out too. No longer whiplash thin, she'd put on weight. Her breasts had grown fuller and her hips and thighs were wider and thicker. When he'd seen her for the first time after their two year hiatus, he'd almost had a nosebleed. And that ass! Oi! He'd been shaking off every chance he could to visions of her bending over. Aye yaye yaye! He blinked, erasing the fog, and focused back on her red face.

Nami was mortified. Was she that transparent? She tried to brazen it out. "Oh really? What can you do that Sanji can't?" Sidetrack him with a challenge, she thought.

A smile played around his lips. "For starters I'd give you what you want."

"And what is that?" Nami was amused. She stared out to sea as some kind of creature dived into the water. She should have been paying attention.

Zoro was suddenly upon her and he pushed her into the glass wall behind her. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"What you asked me to. I'm proving my point."

"But-"

"Now if I was that shitty cook," he said, in a conversational tone, ignoring her, "I'd be taking it easy. Working my way under your shirt while distracting you with kisses. But me... I don't have time for all that." He unzipped her top and started to massage her breasts a bit roughly.

"You don't?" Her voice was curious.

"Nope. I'm a man of fast action."

"I see."

His well worn hands were hard and calloused, raising goosebumps on the flesh exposed by her bra. His thumbs swept over her already slightly puckered nipples, making her gasp. Seeing her response, he did it again and again, wanting to hear more.

"He'd probably give your neck soft caresses and teasing nibbles." His voice was deep and low, and he was speaking in a soft, slow cadence that sent chills up and down her spine. "But not me. I'm not trying to seduce you."

"You're not?" Her voice was a bit childlike.

"Nah. You came to me."

He put his face into her neck and took a deep breath, before nipping her lightly, and pinching her nipples. Nami whimpered softly. He licked the spot before sucking on it, making her eyes roll back in her head. How the hell did he find it that quick?

Zoro continued sucking and nibbling and pinching, driving her into a near frenzy. It was almost overwhelming in it's intensity and she whimpered in defeat. She'd have never guessed that he could evoke such sensations in such a short time. She could feel her juices running down her legs. To be honest she'd thought that she was frigid. It would normally take a lot of foreplay and then a tongue job or lube to get her this wet. Was this what she had been missing all these years? She didn't know but definitely wanted to find out. She surrendered willingly to him and his mastery.

Feeling a change in her, Zoro pulled back to look at the damage he had wrought. She was flushed and breathing hard. With her head flung back and her shirt flung open, and the red marks on her neck, she was in a delicious state of dishabille. The look in her eyes told him all they needed to. She looked ready to be ravaged.

"Next he'd run his hand softly down your body and tease you through your panties. Pressing here and there with little butterfly touches, warming you up." One of his hands followed a teasing path down her side.

"But not you?" Was that her voice? She sounded so excited!

"Oh no." He jerked up her skirt and ripped off her panties, stuffing them in his pocket. "Definitely not me. I'd know that you wanted this as much as I did and that you would already be hot." He traced her pussy lips softly, reveling in the moisture coating them. Nami moaned and pushed into his hand, shuddering at the feel of his rough fingers. He gently rubbed the part of her clit that was peeking out, causing her knees to buckle. He leaned into her side, the other hand on her hip, stabilizing her.

Nami's eyes widened as she felt the length of him against her. Zoro was quite healthy, wasn't he? They closed as he kept slowly stroking the underside of her clit. Swords weren't the only things his hands were clever with, she thought.

He heard her give a strangled cry as he slid one finger into her. Kami she was cumming like a faucet! He started pumping slow, giving her the rhythm. In and out. In and out. Her hips beat a frantic pace until she got it right. She slowed down and started to ride his hand, a less jerky and more fluid motion. He could feel more of her juices sliding into his palm. He probed a little deeper, curling his finger and found what he'd been looking for. He stroked the raised bit of flesh firmly, loving the way her walls clenched his digit.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, causing him to hiss in pleasure. His cock was like iron now, straning at the fabric of his pants. Soon, he thought. He slid another finger in, another choked cry gracing his ears. Damn, she was tight! He started opening her up with a scissoring motion, spreading his fingers each time he pushed them in.

Nami couldn't take much more of this. It was too much, too quick! When you added in the heat of his dick on her side and the smell of his warm, slightly sweaty body, it became a dizzying array of sense overload.

He felt the urgency within her and pulled his fingers out making her hiss in loss.

Nami jerked in reaction and lay her head on his chest, breathing hard. She was so close! Why'd he stop? The sound of a zipper being jerked down reached her ears right before she felt herself being lifted. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

And waited...

"What's-" She looked up and saw the sky behind him. Her eyes widened and she felt her libido plummet like a stone. Oh shit! They were still outside!

"We're still outside, Zoro!"

"I know." His voice was calm. How did he do that?

"Well, let's go inside! Anyone could see us!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so!' If you were Sanji-"

"If I were that shitty cook, I'd be a gentleman and take you down to your room. Then I would make sweet passionate love to you on your bed like you were some kind of delicate flower, right?" His lips twitched as he saw her expression. Ha, he'd been right!

Who the fuck was this man? Was this unerringly astute man really the same simple swordsman of her past? Or was he an imposter?

"But..."

Nami gasped and closed her eyes as he slid his cock against her exposed, engorged clit. Her wits became a scrambled mess, making it hard to think.

"I'm not Sanji..." His voice was dark, forbidding.

Nami put her head in his neck and breathed in his scent, her arms locked around his neck. It was like nothing had just happened.

"And I'm not a gentle man..."

She was starting to feel that tightening in her gut again.

"We're staying right here..." He shifted and put his elbows under her knees, opening her up even more.

"I'm going to fuck you hard...", he nipped her neck again, making her squeak, "against this wall..."

Zoro was humping her in a steady rhythm now, his nuts slapping against her ass, his voice a nasty rasp in her ear, making her head spin.

Closer... closer... Nami panted as she rocked against him.

"...like you were my," his head impaled her pussy, "bitch."

The dam burst and Nami threw back he head. Zoro covered her mouth with his and swallowed her scream. She bucked in his arms with the force of her orgasm, pushing him deeper inside. He gritted his teeth as he sank into her wet, pulsing cunt, trying to hold back.

It was too much, though, and he felt his control snap. Gripping her thighs he pounded into her, determined to milk her again.

Nami held on for dear life as he rode her fiercely. He was like a man possessed. She arched her back as he hit a spot so deep she didn't know it existed. Her eyes rolled back as he hit it again and again and again. A sweet, fiery, painful pleasure.  
Zoro's toes curled in erotic joy as he felt himself bottom out. Oh Kami she was deep! He gripped her harder, bruising her thighs, growling at the sensation of her walls squeezing the shit out of his dick.

Nami grunted as he hit that spot again. This one was gonna hurt.

"Fuck!"

He came so hard he saw stars, pushing himself as deep as he could go.

Wanting to give her every last drop...

Nami came painfully hard too as he hit then spurted his hot cum on that same spot. She jerked and bucked in painful abandon as her orgasm took over her body, biting into the flesh of his shoulder. He grunted in surprise and his dick twitched inside her. Somewhere in the back of her mind that was recorded, to be brought up for later use.

When her body finally stopped twitching, she sighed contentedly, feeling boneless and exhausted.

Her mind was still reeling, though. Who knew that he'd-?

Zoro growled in his throat at the feeling of satisfaction running through him. Here he was, up to his ballls in Nami. This had been 10 times better than all his fantasies. Nami had been so much more responsive than he'd thought. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at Chopper and Frankie sitting on a couch facing the window. Observing them he didn't know which was more amusing. The look of shock on their faces or the wet spots on their pants accompanying said looks. He realised that Nami's ass was probably plastered on the glass. She would kill him if she ever found out, he slid them a penetrating glare, not that she would. He patted her ass lightly and slid gently out of her before putting her on her feet. Then, after fixing her clothing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a walk.

"Umm Zoro?" Her voice was soft and tentative.

"Mmm-hmm?" His deep voice was mellow.

"What do you want?"

A smile quirked up the side of his mouth. "It really doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

"No, really Zoro, tell me." She stopped and turned to face him.

"And I'm telling you it's not worth talking about."

"But, Zoro-!" Her voice was admonishing.

"Okay, okay. It's like this. You can't buy it for me and you're not equipped to offer it at the moment, so it's a moot point, okay?" Nami's face fell and he hugged her to him, kissing her hair. "I didn't give you what you wanted just to get something in return. Just know that it was one of my wants too."

Nami brightened. "Really?" 'One of them, huh?'

Zoro's eyes and voice were warm. "Really. Let's go get cleaned up. It's almost time for lunch." They walked slowly below decks to the jacuzzi.


End file.
